campvelesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zorya's Cabin
Zorya's Cabin Zorya's cabin is a very high roofed cabin that is painted navy blue and has small windows all around the walls. On the North side of the cabin there are a set of 4 bunk beds that are all painted to black with small white dots like stars. On the inside on the roof it reflects what the weather is like outside. On the East wall there are desks with maps of the universe and different types of pictures. On the South wall there is a statue of Zorya and a small statue of the solar system. On the West wall there are small trunks each painted different to show the campers personality/favorites. |-| Cabin Members={|cellpadding="5" width="100%" |- Cabin Counselor # Liutenent # Year Round # # Campers who are not Year Round (Less active) # # Adoption # # Spirits # # |-| Powers={|cellpadding="2" width="130%" |- Offensive #Children of Zorya are able to summon small stars that they can shoot at their enemies. The stars cannot though kill and will only wound very badly. #Children of Zorya are able to summon a small black whip that is black and yellow. The whip will send out small waves of energy at the enemy. Defensive #Children of Zorya are able to summon a star slightly bigger then the user to shield them in battle. #Children of Zorya are able to create a large dome that can shield them from any attacks and keep out anything. The dome can be as big as the user wants but the bigger the dome the more energy it drains of the user. Passive #Children of Zorya have night vision and are able to see in the darkest places. #Children of Zorya wake up when the sun rises and will fall asleep when the sun sets. 2 months after a character is made #Children of Zorya are able to summon a sword that is made from pure space madder. The sword is very sharp and will cut through anything. It drains the users energy the longer they have it out. 4 months after a character is made #Children of Zorya are able to blast their enemies will stars and sunlight. The Stars and sunlight are burning hot and if they hit the enemy they might catch on fire. The Users energy drains a lot every time they blast a star or a beam of sunlight. 6 months after a character is made #Children of Zorya are able to turn into a being of pure space. They just look like an outline of a person but their skin and everything else looks like you're looking into space. While they are in this state they are able to fly and run super fast. They can grab a Demi-God and make then suffocate until they faint or drain their life energy out of them. The User can only be in this state for 10 minutes and when they return to normal they will faint and be drained of their energy for a few days. |-| Photo Album={|cellpadding="2" width="100%" |- The Zorya cabin has no photos. |-| Treaties={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" |- The Zorya Cabin has no Treaties. Category:Cabin Category:Cutefairy78 Category:RP Page